


Love Me or Leaf Me

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: “Ok, so you've kissed a guy and you didn't like it?” Hilary asks and as she does she strokes her hand up and down Freddie’s thigh.“Uh no, why would I kiss a guy if I'm straight?” Auston says, but he doesn’t sound so sure, and he's pointedly not looking at Freddie.





	Love Me or Leaf Me

Hilary is perched on Freddie’s lap, grinding against him steadily with her hips. He has his hands up the back of her shirt, but he's not pushing or rushing, it’s mostly like he’s rememorizing her body. Although, an hour ago he'd been picking her up from the airport, so maybe they are rushing, just a bit.

“I wanna ride you while you're wearing my medal,” she whispers in his ear. She can feel the way his hips jerk up at that.

“Why would I wear it, it's yours,” he says. His voice is gravelly already and they've barely even started. God she missed him.

“Yeah but if I'm wearing it I can't see it.” She pulls his earlobe between her teeth. “And I wanna see it.”

“Ok, but no pictures I don't want to get deported from Canada."

She leans back, so she can see his face and smiles. “Can you finger me,” she threads her fingers in between his, holding their hands up between them. “I missed your hands.”

He opens his mouth to respond when there's a knock at the door of his condo. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Hilary asks, eyebrow cocked.

“Uh, no,” he says. He reaches across to the end table, wrapping an arm around Hilary’s waist so she stays in place in his lap. He glances at his phone. “It's Auston.”

“Ok well let’s just ignore him until he leaves.”

“He has a key,” Freddie admits. Hilary studies his face before heaving herself off the couch.

“Ok, fine,” she says, “But he can't stay all day I'm super fucking horny.”

Hilary leans in and kisses him filthily, to remind him of what he has to look forward to. She can see he's still hard and he stays on the couch as she goes to open the door. He tries to make it look natural and very nearly pulls it off.

Hilary throws open the door and Auston starts a little. He's fully decked out in Leafs gear like he just came from practice, which she knows for a fact he did not. She throws her hands up in the air in greeting. “Hey there, superstar!”

“America's Sweetheart, Hilary Knight!” Auston exclaims, pulling her into a hug. “I didn't know you were here.”

“My season’s over and since I'm in Canada now I decided to drop in.”

“This is awesome,” Auston says. He glances between them like he wants to say something, but he doesn't, choosing instead to launch himself over the back of Freddie’s couch like he's the villain in a teen movie. 

Hilary watches as Freddie shifts his hips trying to hide his erection which doesn't seem to have gone down. Of course it has the opposite effect of drawing Auston’s attention. They both blush.

Hilary throws herself onto couch in between them and leans against Freddie’s side. She rests her feet against Auston’s thighs. They don't know each other that well, but he doesn't seem bothered.

They catch up for a while, Auston wants to hear all about PyeongChang and Hilary still isn’t tired of talking about it. Eventually Freddie relaxes, draping his arm around Hilary’s shoulders. She watches the way Auston’s eyes flick to Freddie constantly, and seem to get stuck there, like he can't look away. She wonders if she's reading it right.

“So, Auston,” Hilary says, keeping her voice casual. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Nah,” Auston says in a cocky tone that makes Hilary roll her eyes. As if Freddie hadn't had to cancel Skype sex because Auston was over here the night Emily dumped him crying too much to play Fortnite. 

“No boyfriend either?” Hilary says innocently.

“Uh, what?” Auston sputters and his eyes jump to Freddie, which just confirms what Hilary was thinking.

Hilary jumps in, cutting Auston off. “I always forget men’s sports are so close minded.” She sighs like she's disappointed, but not surprised.

“What do you mean?” Auston says and Hilary can't help but feel like the road runner luring the coyote off a cliff.

“It's not like all female athletes are gay,” Auston nods along. “But we've at least all tried it, so we know for sure.”

“Yeah, but I'm straight,” Auston says, but Hilary can hear the way his voice waivers. Freddie had gone very still behind her, Hilary thinks he's holding his breath.

“Ok, so you've kissed a guy and you didn't like it?” Hilary says and as she does she strokes her hand up and down Freddie’s thigh. 

“Uh no, why would I kiss a guy if I'm straight?” Auston says and he's pointedly not looking at Freddie now.

“What's your least favorite food?”

“I don't know, I guess asparagus?”

“Ok how do you know you don't like?”

“Because I've had it, it's gross.”

“See, exactly! You've had it so you know!” And there it is, she's pulled the rope and the crate has fallen on top of him.

Auston is clearly at a loss and Hilary considers letting it go, but that's not something she's ever been good at.

“So, like, I have to kiss a guy just to confirm I don't like it?” Auston says and some of the cockiness is gone from his voice. He looks a little less sure now, eyes darting from Hilary to Freddie.

“I mean you don't have to, but wouldn't you rather really know?” Hilary tilts her head at Freddie and blinks her lashes up at him. “Right, Fred?”

“God dammit, Hil,” he says quiet, but he can't keep the corners of his mouth from turning up and she grins at him.

“So you've, um,” Auston says, eyes on Freddie now, “With a guy.”

“Freddie is at least a one, maybe a two on the Kinsey scale,” Hilary says and Freddie pinches her in the side, making her squirm.

Auston looks confused, so Freddie throws him a line. “She's means I'm bi,” he says gently. She can feel his heart pounding and she gives his hand a squeeze.

Auston nods a few times before it seems to occur to him he should say something. “Cool man.” 

Hilary can feel Freddie relax behind her, breathing out finally. 

“So cool,” Hilary says and she's trying to be casual, not spook him. “Freddie and I can help you out, if you want.”

Auston swallows and Hilary doesn't miss the way his tongue flicks across his lips.

“Help how?” Auston asks.

Hilary decides to shoot her shot and moves across the couch, swinging her leg across Auston’s lap.

“I'll be the control group, so you have something to compare it to,” Hilary says. Auston still looks a little thrown, but he seems somehow more comfortable now that she's straddling his lap. Typical Auston Matthews. “Do you wanna kiss me, Matty?”

“Uh, yeah,” Auston says, before turning to Freddie for permission. Freddie gestures as if to say, “By all means.”

Hilary leans in and she means to start slow, but Auston meets her halfway and deepens the kiss almost immediately. He laces one hand through her hair and plants the other firmly on her hip. He’s a good kisser, aggressive, but not sloppy and it makes her feel warm all over.

She manages to pull away after what she hopes isn't too long. Auston is looking back at her, extremely smug. “I definitely liked that,” he says and Freddie laughs from where he's sitting next to them on couch.

Auston turns his head at the sound and the cockiness seems to go out of him like air from a balloon. 

Hilary leans in to whisper in his ear as she beckons Freddie closer with a twitch of her finger. “Let's see if you like this too.” He shivers against her and she knew she was right about him, about both of them.

She leans back and Freddie is closer now, and the two of them are staring at each other, not moving. She's about to say something, but there's a heaviness to the moment that makes her stay quiet.

Freddie leans in until his face is less than a foot away from Auston’s. “Hi,” he whispers, so softly Hilary couldn't hear it if she weren't so close.

“Hi,” Auston breaths out. The moment seems to stretch and Hilary holds her breath then suddenly it's like all the energy in the room ignites and they're on each other, tongues sliding sloppily against each other.

Hilary is still in Auston’s lap and she feels a little like an interloper, but she also doesn't want to move and interrupt them, so she just watches. It’s less of a hardship than it is a turn on. Auston makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat and slides his hand from Hilary’s thigh under the back of her shirt. It's the kind of practiced multitasking that makes it clear this may be his first time with a guy, but it's not his first time with more than one person.

They finally pull back from each other and Freddie turns to Hilary. He has a pleased smirk on his face, but she can see the way the corners of his mouth are threatening to twitch into a full smile.

Hilary winks at Freddie and turns to look at Auston who is staring at Freddie looking awe struck. Now that she's not so focused on watching them kiss she can feel that he’s hard. “Seems like you liked that after all,” she says and shifts her hips subtly. 

Auston sucks in a breath and dips his hand the back of her pants, palming her ass.

Hilary glances between them, taking the moment to catalogue the way their eyes are hot and dark. 

“Freddie and I were about to fuck before you so rudely interrupted,” she says and they both laugh, Freddie exasperated and Auston surprised. “But since you're here you're obviously welcome to join us. Right Fred?”

The two of them carry out some sort of conversation with just their eyes, which is typical goalie shit until Freddie says yeah and smiles at Auston.

Again she worries for second that maybe she's somehow become a third wheel in her own booty call, but then Freddie is standing up and scooping her off Auston’s lap into his arms.

Freddie carries her down the hall towards his bedroom and she can hear Auston following. 

“Maybe Matty should wear the medal instead of me, since he's actually American.”

“Good idea!” She twists in his arms and looks past his shoulder at Auston who has stopped in the middle of the room as if he froze the minute he heard his name, like a well trained golden retriever. “Matty get my medal, it's in a case in my bag by the door!”

She doesn’t see if he goes to get it, because Freddie is carrying her into his bedroom and tossing her unceremoniously onto his meticulously made bed.

He pulls off his t-shirt before reaching down to pull hers over her head. They're both down to their underwear before they notice Auston standing in the doorway. 

He's leaning casually in the doorway, but something about how his hands are shoved in the pocket of his hoodie make it seem like a front. 

“I couldn’t find it,” he says. “I can go look again.”

Freddie crosses the room from where he's standing between Hilary’s legs. He reaches slowly for Auston’s face, cupping his cheek in his palm. Auston leans into it and steps forward to kiss him.

Hilary can't see much from this angle, so she scoots back on the bed and props herself against the pillows. Auston has one hand buried in Freddie’s hair and the other is siding up and down Freddie’s back, like he can't decide what he wants to touch most. 

Finally Freddie slides his hands under Auston’s shirt and lifts it over his head and off. He moves around Auston so he's behind him. Freddie leans in to whisper something in his ear as he undoes Auston's jeans and pushes them off his hips.

They're tight, so they don't go far and Freddie whispers something that makes him laugh and elbow Freddie in the stomach. 

Auston pushes them the rest of the way himself and kicks them off as he approaches the bed. He crawls up the bed skimming his hand up Hilary’s side until he's holding himself over her.

He leans down to kiss her and she arches into it. He kisses her more forcefully than before, and it's all she can do not to moan before he's even touched her. 

He kisses and nips at her neck and then whispers in her ear, his voice rumbling into her core, “Can I go down on you?”

“Fuck, yeah absolutely,” she groans. He kisses down her neck and chest, pressing soft kisses around the hem of her bra. He pulls back to squint at her bra before shimmying it up. He doesn’t get it past her armpits before leaning down and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She gasps loudly and arches off the bed. Freddie is still standing across the room watching them. He palms himself through his boxers and between that and Auston flicking his tongue across her nipple she’s not sure she’s ever been this turned on.

Auston movies on from her breasts, kissing his way down her belly. She pulls her bra the rest of the way off herself, coming close to kneeing Auston in the head as she does. He just laughs and pulls her underwear off in one smooth motion. 

Freddie finally crosses the room and sits on the bed next to them, taking his time watching Auston kiss Hilary’s hips bones as he pulls her legs apart and settles between her thighs. He settles next to them softly, hunger in eyes.

Hilary arches at the first touch of Auston’s mouth. He jumps right in and it's good, but not really how she likes it. She's about to say something, but she glances over at Freddie, who is watching Auston with a smirk on his face.

“Matts,” he says softly. He brushes his fingers through Auston’s hair, which gets his attention. “Matts, slow down.”

Hilary thinks Auston is going to get offended or defensive, but he lifts his face towards Freddie and he looks attentive, like he's waiting for instructions during a drill.

“Start slow, keep you tongue flat until she starts to squirm,” Freddie says and Auston gives the barest hint of a nod before he's leaning back into her, following instructions.

Of course Freddie remembers how she likes it, he's the reason she even knows. She'd never liked getting eaten out, until him. He was methodical and intense about it, bringing the same meditative quality that makes him so good in the crease.

He’s watching Auston now and he turns to look at her, smiling slyly. He cups her breast and runs the pad of his thumb across her nipple. It makes a tremor run through her body and she gasps.

Freddie starts talking to Auston again, low and soft. “Now suck her clit. Keep it light at first.”

“Oh fuck!” She gasps as Auston does what Freddie says. Her whole body feels like a live wire, her skin flushed and warm.

“Now use your fingers,” Freddie says and Auston does, starting immediately with two and it's a shock, but it's so, so good and she comes like that Auston’s mouth and his fingers working her over so good, while Freddie casually traces circles across her breasts.

“Oh my god,” she whispers softly and Auston laughs, pleased. Her arm is thrown over her eyes as she catches her breath, but she feels them moving around her and when she peeks out she sees Auston above Freddie. They’re grinding against each other, kissing messily. 

It's really fucking hot and Hilary needs at least a minute, but she's tempted to touch herself watching them move against each other. 

“Can I blow you?” Freddie whispers in Auston’s ear and Hilary can see the way that makes Auston’s hips buck.

“Yeah,” Auston says and he presses his forehead into Freddie’s shoulder. 

Freddie flips Auston easily onto his back and kisses his way down his chest, shimmying until he's lying between Auston’s thighs. His legs hang off the end of the bed, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care. He takes the head of Auston’s cock softly into his mouth. 

Hilary doesn't know where to look, at Freddie as he works Auston over with his mouth or Auston’s face where he's watching Freddie, a look of revelation on his face. She must make a noise or move to get Auston’s attention because he turns to look at her.

He threads his fingers in her hair and pulls her towards him. This kiss is different from before, sloppier and less practiced, but Hilary likes it. She likes how messy it feels. They stop when Auston groans, throwing his head against the pillow. 

“Does he feel good,” Hilary whispers in Auston’s ear.

“So good,” he says. He's looking down at Freddie and Freddie is looking back as he takes more of Auston into his mouth. It can't be easy, Auston’s dick is kind of huge, but Freddie looks absolutely blissed out.

“Fred, you feel amazing,” Auston says. It's sweet, the way he says it and Hilary is struck by how soft they're being with each other. 

Freddie hums around Auston’s dick and it makes Auston arch off the bed. “You gonna come for him, Aus?” Hilary whispers in his ear, she pulls his earlobe between her teeth to punctuate the question. Auston just nods and groans again.

“Freddie, do you want him to come in your mouth or on your face?”

He lifts his head and strokes Auston slowly while he talks. “I want him to come on your tits.”

She and Auston both laugh, his a lot more breathless than hers. “I didn't know that was an option, but ok,” she says. She bites Auston’s shoulder before rolling onto her back. 

Freddie moves Auston until he's straddling her hips with Freddie behind him, hooking his chin over Auston’s shoulder. He looks down as he wraps his fingers around Auston’s cock and starts stroking slowly, wraps his other arm around Auston’s stomach.

Hilary can't do much, but she smoothes her hands up Auston’s thighs. They're so big and strong and she loves feeling how solid they are around her. She slips around to his ass, keeping her movements soft and slow as Freddie speeds his up.

They both watch as Auston comes in streaks across her breasts. Freddie bites him on the shoulder and whispers something in his ear that makes him laugh before collapsing next to Hilary on the bed.

Freddie stares at her for a moment, and she must look so debauched right now but he seems to like it. “Do you want me to clean you up before I fuck you?” He asks and Auston laughs softly next to her. 

“No, fuck me right now,” she groans. “Please.”

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her before rummaging around in his bedside table for a condom. Auston props himself up on his elbow to watch and slides his fingers through the come on her chest. It’s warm and slick and the way they’re both staring at her is making her ache between her thighs. 

She's a little worried he's going to try to get her to lick his come off his fingers, but he just wipes them absentmindedly on the comforter, much to Freddie’s chagrin.

“What?” Auston says. “You were gonna wash it after this anyway.”

Freddie rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

Hilary hooks her leg around Freddie’s hips. He's much too solid for her to be able to actually move him, but she gets his attention and he moves to hold himself over her. He kisses her quickly before sliding in in one long thrust.

It's her favorite part of sex, the initial shock of having someone inside her and she sucks in a desperate breath. He thrusts smoothly into her, his breath hot in her ear and Auston’s come making their chests slide against each other.

“Oh my god,” she gasps. “Don't stop, fuck.”

He keeps fucking her slowly and she can feel how he’s restraining himself. It's familiar, they've done this so many times, even if they haven't seen each other much recently. 

Freddie hikes her legs up so they're hooked over his shoulder and it's a stretch but she barely even notices, because he’s hitting her even deeper from this angle.

Auston slides closer to her and presses small kisses to her shoulder. “You look so hot,” he says. He leans in to kiss her and she lets him slide his tongue into her mouth as Freddie fucks her.

“What felt better? This or the gold medal?” Auston whispers against her lips.

“Nothing feels better than winning a gold medal,” she replies breathlessly. Freddie thrusts in harder and she cries out, the sound swallowed by Auston’s mouth.

“Doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Auston whispers back. He sneaks his hand down to her clit and presses against her. She screams at that, bringing her arm up to bite down on her forearm. 

Freddie drops back down and holds her arm by her side. “Let us hear you,” he whispers before kissing her. 

She comes again, lost in the sensation of both of them. Freddie must come right after her, because he flinches through her aftershocks. He doesn't pull out right away though, keeps his face pressed into hers until she taps him on the shoulder to give him the signal that she's good.

Freddie gets up to throw the condom away in the bathroom and comes back with a packet of face wipes. He pulls one out for her before throwing the pack at Auston. 

Auston makes a confused noise from where he's lounging. “Dude, she's still like all over you face,” Freddie says and Auston shrugs and wipes his face haphazardly. Freddie collects both of the their wipes when they're done and throws them away in the bathroom like the ridiculous neat freak he is.

Hilary is exhausted, but it's starting to occur to her that she just had a thressome with her ex with benefits and his teammate who he seems to maybe be in love with.

Her brain is threatening to spin out when Auston pulls her back against his chest. He nuzzles into her hair and whispers, “This was fun, thanks Hil.”

“Um, you're welcome,” she says. Freddie comes and stands next to the bed. He pauses and looks down at them. She's gotten pretty good at reading his expressions, but this one is hard to parse. It's gone in an instant and he's lying down next to her. 

His face is so close like this and something about Auston breathing evenly into her neck makes it feel more intimate, not less. 

“Missed you,” he says finally and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He tucks her head against his chest and stretches an arm over her. Auston snuffles against her neck and Hilary falls asleep with a smile on her face.

-

She wakes up burning hot, with Auston and Freddie still crowded around her. She can tell it's early, but the sun is already up. Extracting herself from between them is a process that involves wriggling under the sheets and off the end of the bed. She finds her underwear without much trouble and throws on a Leafs hoodie she finds on the floor.

She settles onto Freddie’s couch facing the picture window with its panoramic view of Toronto and takes some time to read over paperwork from her agent. 

Freddie emerges not long after as she's staring at his super fancy refrigerator trying to figure out how to make it give her ice.

“You get up too early,” he says, wrapping her in his arms from behind.

“You two were like a sauna,” she says, putting her glass on the counter and turning to face him.

“You're wearing Matty’s hoodie,” he says and traces over the 34 on her chest with the back of his fingers. “I'm jealous.”

“It's a little late for that,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“I'm kidding, it's hot.”

“Last night was hot,” she says and his face goes unreadable again. “It was ok, right?”

“Yeah, it was good,” he pauses and she can see a range of emotions cross his face. “It was just unexpected.”

“You've had Auston Matthews’s dick in your mouth!” She says, hoping if she stays casual it won't be obvious she has no idea what she's doing here. Freddie just laughs and shakes his head, pulling the coffee out of the cupboard. 

Auston emerges a few minutes later as Freddie is making coffee and Hilary is lounging on the banquet in his eat in kitchen. He's in just his boxers and Hilary had worried it would be awkward but she should have known better. 

Auston drops down next to her, smacking a kiss to her cheek and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“That's where my hoodie went,” Auston says. He puts his feet up.

“You want it back?” she says.

“Nah, keep it. Looks better on you anyway.” He winks at Freddie who's standing against his kitchen island watching them silently. “Fred, you making coffee?”

“Yeah, it's almost done,” he says and pulls another mug out of the cabinet.

There's a moment where the silence hangs heavy between them. Freddie fiddles with the mugs so the handles are all facing the same direction and Hilary can feel Auston’s leg bouncing rapidly. 

“Since this is Auston’s first morning waking up as not straight, I think you should make us pancakes,” Hilary says finally.

Auston busts out laughing next to her and Freddie smiles, chuckling softly. 

“So, this is a thing you guys do?” Auston says, his eyes flitting to Freddie. “Swing or whatever it's called.”

“No,” Freddie says seriously, while Hilary just busts out laughing. 

“Ok, except that one time with Kendall,” Hilary says.

“Oh right,” Freddie says like he genuinely forgot.

Auston nods slowly and glances between them. “So, like,” he starts and he looks like he's trying to read Freddie’s face, but Freddie isn't giving anything away. “We have an off day today. Do you guys want to hang out?”

Freddie does smile at that, it’s small, but his eyes are sparkling with it. He glances at Hilary as if asking permission, which is sweet since she's only in town for a few days. She tries to give a clear duh with just her face and Freddie smiles even wider.

“I'll make pancakes,” he says and starts pulling ingredients out of the cabinets.

“So, are you gonna put a shirt on at any point?” Hilary says, poking Auston in the side.

“You gonna give me my hoodie back?” Auston twists towards her and slides a hand around her waist. 

They're close like this and suddenly the air hangs heavy with possibility. Auston leans in closer and kisses her. It's not like last night, which felt wild and desperate. This is slow and soft and Hilary sighs into it. Auston slips his hand under her shirt and slides his palms up her back. His hands are warm and calloused. She lets herself be pulled against him.

There's a clatter that surprises them and they both turn towards Freddie, who’s trying to untangle two whisks. “Don't stop on my behalf.” 

Auston grins and leans back. He keeps his hand under her shirt, resting softly on her hip. “How long are you in town?” 

“Until Tuesday,” she says. They watch Freddie as he mixes the batter. He glances slyly at them as he does, as if he knows how ridiculously hot he looks.

“Are you gonna come watch practice tomorrow?” Auston asks, eyes still glued to Freddie.

“Uh no, I'm not going to watch you guys practice.”

Her phone starts buzzing on the table and it's her agent. She doesn't usually call unless it's time sensitive, so Hilary excuses herself to Freddie's bedroom to take it. 

When she emerges ten minutes later the apartment smells like pancakes and her stomach rumbles with anticipation. In the kitchen Freddie has Auston backed up against the counter and they're not doing anything, but they're so close, staring into each other’s eyes. Auston looks pinned in place.

She doesn't want to interrupt, so she just stands very still and watches. Freddie leans in slowly. He doesn't touch Auston, he's still holding a spatula in one hand. They kiss and it’s almost chaste, soft and full of meaning. 

They turn to look at her as she puts her phone down on the island. They’re both smiling at her, Freddie small and shy and Auston wide, his eyes sparkling.

“The pancakes are done,” Auston says. “We were waiting for you.”

She grins at them. “Well, I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Chekhov’s Gold Medal
> 
> Update: While reading [Up in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264366) for the thousandth time I realized I unintentionally ripped off the “Hi”/“Hi” moment. I wanted to acknowledge that and also say that I love that fic, it’s why I’m in a Freddie/Auston hole.


End file.
